Don't Take the Girl
by malfoyXgrangerXsnape
Summary: Hermione is tired of being the knowitall bookworm, so she relys on her older sister Cassidy to change her. What happens when she catches a certain Slytherin's eye? Chapter 2 up
1. Prolouge

Don't Take the Girl

By: Tim McGraw

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm  
And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh Merlin, Hermione. I can't believe it's already summer. What am I going to do without you? I mean, I can't believe you would rather stay with your sister than recuse me from my brothers and Harry."

Ginny smiled up at me. I laughed and smiled back. We were already on the platform waiting to be picked up. I saw my sister first and called her over.

"Hey Cassidy. I want you to meet my friend Ginny."

"Hey Ginny, nice to meet you."

My sister was always nice to people she didn't know.

"Hey Mudblood, guess I'll be seeing you a lot next year. Just got the news that I'm going to be Head."

Draco Malfoy said walking by. He could be such a jerk sometimes. I looked at him and sneered.

"Just remember, Malfoy, I have the power to turn you back into a little bouncing white ferret. Don't get on my bad side."

"Oh yeah, because a filthy little mudblood scares me. Just remember, Granger. I have the power to kill you. And it may get me expelled and put me in Azkaban, but it would definetly be worth it. Oh and I could always get out of Azkaban. I'm that powerful. So don't get on _my_ bad side."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

Harry and the Weasley family had walked up and heard Malfoy's threat. I smiled at them and Malfoy walked away. I turned once again to my sister.

"Cassidy, these are some of my other friends, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley"

"It's nice to meet you all. Who was the boy? And what is a mudblood?"

"It means dirty blood, muggle-born."

"Harsh. Like you can help who your parents are."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to get that."

"Alright, well let's head off. I have to stop by Charlie's house to drop something off."

"Alright. Who's Charlie?"

"My boyfriend. We just started dating like a couple weeks ago."

"Cool. Well bye you guys. I'll see you later."

Then we left the train station and drove to Charlie's house. I didn't get out and then we went home.

AT HOME

"Hermione. Are you ok?"

I looked up into the eyes of my older sister, who I am living with now because my parents are exploring the world. I smiled and looked back at the book I was reading.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You do know, that you are a pathetic liar right? Because you are."

"Yeah I know."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I'm just tired of being called a nerd, or a bookworm, or a mudblood. It's so annoying."

"Well what do you want to do about it? I mean we could give you a makeover. Get some exercise, you know. Make you irresistible."

"That's not a bad idea. Let's do it."

"Alright. What do you want? Let's do hair first. What color do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. Just something besides this light mousy brown color."

"Alright. Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 2

PLATFORM 9 3/4

"Alright, Hermione. I'll see you in summer alright?"

Cassidy gave me a kiss and started to walk away just as Ginny came running up to me.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!"

"You saw me last week, what are you talking about?"

"I know. I still can't believe that your sister and my brother are going out. Don't you think that's cool?"

"Yeah."

"You know what else I still can't believe?"

"What?"

"What you did to yourself. You look great, don't get me wrong, but it was like so sudden."

"Yeah, well I couldn't take the name calling anymore. So I changed."

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's reaction."

"Yeah..."

"Hey I guess I don't have to wait long."

She was totally right. Malfoy had just walked through the wall with Blaise Zabini and they were just walking past us when he heard Ginny say his name.

"What the bloody hell are you saying about---"

He stopped yelling at Ginny when his eyes scanned over to me. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head and his mouth seemed to hit the floor. I smirked at his appearance and heard Blaise mutter something indistinctively.

"Sorry, what , Blaise?"

He looked at me and blushed.

"I said, 'wow, you look really hot.'"

"Oh, well thank you Blaise."

I blushed too. Nobody had ever said that to me.

"Don't you think so , Draco?"

"Think what?"

"That Hermione looks hot."

"Granger? Hot? Why would I think that?"

I scoffed turning to face Ginny I saw Malfoy blush a little out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, we'll see you either on the train or at school, alright Hermione?"

"Sure, Blaise. See you."

"I have to go get Draco to admit to himself, and me, just how hot you are."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh, I will. I'll see you later."

Blaise walked away practically dragging Malfoy alone with him and when Ginny turned to me and started giggling, Blaise turned to Malfoy and basically did the same thing. And we decided to follow them so we heard everything they said. Blaise looked back every once and a while as if to make sure we could still hear them.

"He so thinks your hot."

WITH DRACO AND BLAISE

"You so think she's hot."

"I do not, Zabini."

"Oh, come on Malfoy. Admit it. You like her."

"I will not admit to something that isn't true, Zabini."

"Alright, fine. So she looks like a total hag, I got it."

"Alright, fine. She's gotten prettier over the summer."

"Well of course she's gotten prettier over the summer, but she's more than pretty now, don't you think."

"I'm not admitting to anything more."

"Alright. So she's pretty…like one of the first year girls."

"Blaise..."

"Draco..."

"I swear to Merlin if you don't leave me the bloody hell alone I'm going to---"

"Going to what? Admit that you secretly wish she was your girlfriend?"

"ALRIGHT FINE. She's pretty, she beautiful, she's gorgeous, she's absolutely so irresistible that I want to ---"

"Hey Drakie!"


End file.
